


Trembling

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Love, Other, to help yo sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare wakes you and shaking. But luckily d'Artganan is there to look after you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

You have awoke from a nightmar. One of the worst you have had in a while. You shaking but you feel a string pair of arms trying to stedy you.

" _shhhh_ ," d'Artganan sloths you running his strong fingers through your soft smooth hair. he has you almost bundled in his strong arms.

You haven't realised yet that you're panting and d'Artagnan whispers, "it's just a dream I'm here your ok." He also tells you, "breath normally ok youl'l be fine." 

He gets up just to get you a small glass of water and holds you close to his chest. Clinging to the mans strength.

"I will ward off all dangers I promise," d'Artagnan states craddling you in his arms.

You fall asleep in d'Artganans arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcome


End file.
